XY046: De Onhandige Kluns Klaart de Klus!
(Engels: The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!) is de 46ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 46ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot In een grot probeert Team Rocket een Salamence te vangen, maar wanneer Jessie de Salamence met een apparaatje wil laten kalmeren, kalmeert dit apparaatje hem niet maar verliest hij de controle over zichzelf. Ondertussen komen Ash en zijn vrienden aan bij een Pokémon Center, in het Pokémon Center werkt een onhandige Wigglytuff. Opeens komen er allemaal ambulances aanrijden met Pokémon die gewond zijn geraakt door een Salamence. Kunnen Ash en zijn vrienden Salamence kalmeren? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Pikachu probeert Wigglytuff moed in te praten.Jessie en Pumpkaboo lopen door een grot heen om een Salamence te vangen, die hen kan helpen bij hun plan om Pikachu te vangen. Jessie schopt per ongeluk een steentje tegen Salamence aan, waardoor hij wakker wordt. James en Meowth adviseren Jessie om te doen alsof ze ligt te slapen. Wanneer Jessie en Pumpkaboo op de grond gaan liggen, begint Salamence hen te besnuffelen. Jessie fluister naar James en Meowth dat hun wat moeten doen en hun stellen voor dat Jessie het apparaatje op Salamence gebruikt. Jessie gebruikt het apparaatje op Salamence waardoor hij kalmeert, maar Salamence knalt met zijn hoofd tegen de rotswanden van de grot aan. Het apparaatje kalmeert Salamence niet meer, maar maakt hem juist kwaad. Jessie en Pumpkaboo rennen de grot uit, terwijl James en Meowth zich afvragen waarom hun hypnose apparaatje niet werkt. Daarna valt Salamence Team Rocket aan en schieten Pumpkaboo en Meowth ervandoor. Ondertussen komen Ash en zijn vrienden aan bij een Pokémon Center. Een Wigglytuff komt eraan lopen, maar ze struikelt waardoor er allemaal Pokéballen over de grond heen rollen. De groep helpt Wigglytuff met het oprapen van de Pokéballen, maar Wigglytuff struikelt over één van de Pokéballen. Zuster Joy komt er dan aanlopen en vertelt de groep dat Wigglytuff nog maar net in het Pokémon Center werkt. Dan komt er een ambulance aanrijden met een gewonde Bidoof en Linoone erin. Wigglytuff probeert de Pokémon te helpen, maar ze struikelt weer. Daarna gaat Wigglytuff samen met Serena en Bonnie het Pokémon Center in om Linoone te helpen. Clemont wil de brancard van Bidoof met zijn Aipom arm pakken, maar Ash is al met Bidoof het Pokémon Center ingelopen. Dan komt er nog een ambulance aanrijden met een Meowth en Pumpkaboo erin, Zuster Joy en Clemont zorgen voor deze Pokémon. De ambulancebroeders blijken Team Rocket te zijn. Wanneer Clemont het Pokémon Center inloopt knalt Wigglytuff tegen de brancard van Meowth op. Hierdoor vliegt Meowth door de lucht heen, Wigglytuff probeert Meowth op te vangen maar geeft hierdoor Meowth een kopstoot, waardoor Meowth tegen een muur aanvliegt. Team Rocket is heel boos dat Wigglytuff zo met haar patiënten omgaat, Zuster Joy biedt daarop haar excuses aan. Opdat moment rijdt er weer een Ambulance naar het Pokémon Center, ditmaal met een Teddiursa erin. Wat later zijn alle Pokémon genezen en Wigglytuff brengt Teddiursa naar zijn trainer, maar Wigglytuff struikelt waardoor Teddiursa door de lucht vliegt. Gelukkig weet de trainer van Teddiursa Teddiursa op te vangen, Teddiursa vond het echter leuk om door de lucht te vliegen, maar Wigglytuff schaamt zich. Wat later vraagt Clemont een de trainer, een Pokémo Breeder, wat er gebeurt is. Ze vertelt dat een Salamence de Pokémon aanviel. Salamence had echter heel veel pijn, wat vermoedelijk de reden is waarom hij de Pokémon aanviel. Zuster Joy belooft aan de Pokémon Breeder dat ze Salamence gaat helpen. Die nacht brengt Pikachu een bezoekje aan Wigglytuff en probeert hij haar op te vrolijken, maar Wigglytuff blijft verdrietig. Team Rocket kijkt naar Wigglytuff en Pikachu en besluit ze allebei te stelen. Dan komt Ash eraan lopen en vertelt Wigglytuff dat Zuster Joy naar haar opzoek is. Ash vertelt dat Wigglytuff met hem mee naar binnen moet gaan, omdat Zuster Joy erg veel van Wigglytuff houdt. Wat later maakt de groep zich zorgen om Wigglytuff, omdat ze de fouten die ze maakt veel te persoonlijk neemt. Zuster Joy vertelt de groep dat ze zich geen zorgen om Wigglytuff hoeven te maken, dan komt Bonnie eraan lopen met een boek over een Wigglytuff en begint het te lezen. Zuster Joy vertelt dat lang geleden een groep agressieve Flygon de mensen aanvielen, maar toen verscheen er een Wigglytuff en kalmeerde ze de Flygon en genas daarna de wonden van de Flygon, waardoor de rust in het gebied terugkeerde. Sindsdien zijn Wigglytuff de assistenten van Zuster Joy in Kalos. Ash en zijn vrienden zeggen dat Wigglytuff ook een goede assistent voor Zuster Joy gaat worden. Wigglytuff heeft alles gehoord en moet daardoor huilen, wanneer ze naar Zuster Joy wil toelopen struikelt ze. thumb|250px|Wigglytuff beschermt Zuster Joy tegen de aanvallen van Salamence.De volgende dag heeft Clemont een motivatie machine voor Wigglytuff gemaakt. Bonnie mag de machine uittesten, alhoewel de machine zijn werk doet, is Bonnie niet erg onder de indruk van Clemont's uitvinding. Daarna gebruikt Clemont de machine op Wigglytuff, maar de machine raakt overbelast waardoor hij begint te roken. Pikachu probeert de machine van Wigglytuff's hoofd af te halen, maar voordat hij dat kan doen ontploft de machine. Jessie en James, vermomd als Ambulancebroeders, komen eraan lopen en nemen Wigglytuff en Pikachu mee voor verzorging omdat ze gewond zijn geraakt tijdens de ontploffing. Wanneer ze Pikachu en Wigglytuff in de Ambulance hebben gestopt, gooien ze hun vermommingen af. Pikachu gebruikt zijn Thunderbolt op de Ambulance, maar deze aanval heeft geen effect op de Ambulance. Daarna rijdt Team Rockt weg, Zuster Joy stelt voor om Team Rocket te achtervolgen met de Ambulance van het Pokémon Center. Team Rocket is heel blij dat ze Wigglytuff en Pikachu gevangen hebben, maar Meowth stopt de Ambulance omdat er iets op de weg ligt. Het blijkt Salamence te zijn en hij is niet zo blij om Team Rocket te zien. Meowth zet de Ambulance meteen is zijn achteruit om voor Salamence te vluchten. Salamence raakt de Ambulance met één van zijn aanvallen, waardoor de Ambulance door de lucht heen vliegt. Wanneer de Ambulance door de lucht heen vliegt weten Pikachu en Wigglytuff te ontsnappen en rennen ze naar de Ambulance van Zuster Joy. Team Rocket vraagt aan de ettertjes of ze hen willen helpen, omdat Salamence helemaal gek geworden is. Salamence valt ineens de groep aan, iedereen weet deze aanval gelukkig te ontwijken. Zuster Joy vertelt Salamence dat ze hem kan helpen, maar Salamence gebruikt Flamethrower op haar. Wigglytuff spring daarop voor Zuster Joy en beschermt haar met haar Protect. Daarop haalt Ash Zuster Joy bij Salamence weg. Daarna valt Salamence Wigglytuff aan met zijn Dragon Breath, maar de aanval heeft geen effect op Wigglytuff, omdat Wigglytuff een type Pokémon is en type aanvallen geen effect op haar hebben. Wigglytuff gebruikt vervolgens Heal Pulse op Salamence, waardoor Salamence geneest en kalmeert. Daarna haalt Ash het apparaatje van Team Rocket van Salamence's hoofd af. De groep is blij omdat het Wigglytuff gelukt is en Team Rocket is ook opgelucht, maar Salamence is nog niet klaar met Team Rocket en valt hen aan, waardoor ze ervandoor schieten. Wat later bedankt Zuster Joy Ash en zijn vrienden, maar Ash vertelt haar dat ze Wigglytuff moet bedanken en niet hen. Zuster Joy vraagt aan Wigglytuff of ze haar wil blijven helpen, waardoor Wigglytuff moet huilen. Pikachu loopt daarna naar Wigglytuff toe en troost haar. Daarna nemen Ash en zijn vrienden afscheid van Zuster Joy, Wigglytuff en Salamence en gaan ze weer op reis naar Coumarine City. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Team Rocket zit achter een Salamence aan en bevestigt een apparaat waarmee ze hem in slaap willen brengen, maar er gaat iets mis en Salamence draait door! Ondertussen zijn onze helden gestopt bij een Pokémon Center waar Zuster Joy overstelpt wordt door Pokémon die geholpen moeten worden. Ze zijn allemaal gewond geraakt door diezelfde Salamence, en haar assistent Wigglytuff is net nieuw en heeft nog wat moeite met het werk. Jessie en James verschijnen vermomd als ambulance personeel ten tonele om Pikachu en Wigglytuff te vangen. Eenmaal weg, rennen ze recht in de armen van Salamence! Zuster Joy probeert haar assistent te beschermen, maar Wigglytuff overwint haar angsten en loopt recht naar Salamence toe, immuun voor het spervuur van Draaksoort aanvallen. Wigglytuff gebruikt een krachtige Geneespuls, waardoor de razende Pokémon kalmeert en alles weer goed komt. Het apparaat van Team Rocket wordt verwijderd en een dankbare Salamence schiet de boeven de lucht in. De toekomst van Wigglytuff in het Pokémon Center ziet er rooskleurig uit, terwijl onze helden afscheid nemen en hun reis vervolgen. Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Mensen *Pokémo Breeder Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek: Mega Salamence *Jessie's Wobbuffet kom niet voor in deze aflevering. *Dit is de eerste keer dat we kunnen zien dat een type aanval geen effect heeft op een type Pokémon. Fouten *Wanneer Jessie en James naar Pikachu en Wigglytuff kijken, noemt Jessie Wigglytuff Wigglypuff. Galerij XY046-naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)